eternal sunshine
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: a simple story about wonkyu/BL/TYPOS/DONT LIKE DONT READ/DONT BASH


ETERNAL SUNSHINE

.

.

A oneshoot story about wonkyu

Just fanfiction

If u dont like read my story .. please .. close my page...

Dont bash me .. i always respect with u all

.

.

"kyu ..." panggil leetuk sang leader

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan nya , kyuhyun merespon panggilan sang hyung tertua di super junior itu

"ah hyung, mian aku melamun , ada apa hyung,?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau masih memikirkan siwon,?" tanya leeteuk hati-hati

"aniy hyung , aku tidak memikirkan siwon hyung , hanya saja aku memang sedang banyak pikiran hyung, mengingat sebentar lagi pernikahan ahra noona yang sedikit menyita waktu ku , aku benar-benar sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit kelelahan ," cerocos kyuhyun tanpa sadar

Leeteuk sangat mengerti apa yang di pikirkan maknae mereka di grup vocal yang di pimpin nya , kyuhyun tengah memikirkan siwon , pernikahan ahra hanya kamuflase nya untuk berkilah dari semua pertanyaan leeteuk. Tiba-tiba saja leeteuk memeluk kyuhyun , membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan leeteuk yang tiba-tiba

"hyung..." lirih kyuhyun

"menangislah, hyung tau kau sangat terluka, kau tak pandai menyembunyikan semua luka mu dariku kyu, kau terlihat menyedihkan , hyung mohon, kau harus kuat dengan semua permasalahan yang tengah kau hadapi,"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa komando lagi air mata kyuhyun sukses meluncur dari kedua manik hitam mutiaranya , kyuhyun menangis tersedu, menumpahkan segala kegundahan hati nya selama 3 bulan ini. Choi siwon kekasihnya , tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan nya tanpa ada alasan apapun.

Flashback

Kyuhyun tengah menikmati cuaca musim gugur di sebuah taman di hokaido, yah di hokaido sebuah tempat rahasia yang tidak sengaja di temukan nya bersama siwon 4 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua memang telah merencanakan pertemuan ini, siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Banyak pikiran-pikiran konyol memenuhi pikiran nya, apakah siwon yang notabene kekasihnya yang sudah 7 tahun mendampingi hidupnya akan melamar nya, namun kyuhyun buru-buru menepis semua pikiran konyol nya.

Masih setia menunggu siwon , walau siwon sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam. Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sebentar di pinggiran danau buatan yang tak begitu besar, pemandangan di taman kecil itu sangat indah , pohon-pohon mapple dan gingko biloba yang daun-daun nya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah dan kuning ada juga yang berwarna orange. Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati suasanya taman itu sendiri, yah sendiri sembari menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih.

3 jam kyuhyun merasakan ketidak pastian dari siwon, bahkan ponsel siwon tak aktif , kyuhyun mulai gelisah, hingga tiba-tiba di rasakannya sebuah sentuhan di pundahnya , kyuhyun menoleh , di lihatnya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakang nya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah cantiknya, choi jiwon yang mendatangi nya bukan siwon yang sejak tadi di tunggu nya.

"ji-jiwon.. bagaimana kau,.." ucap kyuhyun terbata

Jiwon mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun, menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat ke kyuhyun,

"bagimana bisa kalian menemukan tempat seindah ini,? Oppa , ini sangat indah..." kagum jiwon

"jiwon ," lirih kyuhyun

"apakah oppa akan bertanya padaku kenapa bukan siwon oppa yang mendatangiku melainkan aku yang mendatangi oppa,?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sembari menatap teduh adik kandung kekasihnya itu

"oppa , maukah kau memaafkan siwon oppa ,?" tanya jiwon hati-hati

"apa maksudmu jiwon,?" tanya kyuhyun menuntut, kyuhyun mengenggam tangan jiwon erat berharap jiwon tau apa yang hatinya rasa sekarang

"oppa , ku mohon maafkan siwon oppa , aku tak bisa mengatakan alasan apapun kenapa siwon oppa tak bisa menemui mu," air mata jiwon mulai menuruni kedua pipi nya, "oppa , lakukan semua ini demi aku oppa , hmm.. yakinlah oppa , siwon oppa akan kembali padamu, dia hanya mencintaimu kyuhyun oppa, ku mohon," isak jiwon

Kyuhyun sungguh tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh jiwon. Tiba-tiba saja jiwon memintanya untuk memaafkan siwon tanpa tau kesalahan yang siwon lakukan, kyuhyun benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari semua teka teki ini.

"cukup jiwon !" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara agak meninggi

"kau menyuruhku untuk memaafkan siwon sedang aku tak mengerti semua dengan yang kau katakan ini, dengar jiwon," kyuhyun menangkup wajah sendu penuh air mata dengan kedua tangan dingin nya

"apa siwon bilang padamu alasan kenapa di tak menemui ku , hingga dia menyuruhmu datang menggantikan nya untuk menemuiku?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

Jiwon menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala nya

"apa siwon kembali bertengkar dengan appa choi?" kembali kyuhyun bertanya

Jiwon kembali menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepalanya

"jadi , apakah sesuatu tengah terjadi dengan siwon ku, oppa mohon jiwon bicaralah pada oppa, kau tau hubungan kami tengah mengalami kesulitan , ku mohon bantu oppa jiwon , beri oppa sebuah kepastian tentang keadaan siwonie," mohon kyuhyun

Grep

Jiwon tiba-tiba memeluk kyuhyun erat tangisnya semakin terisak , dan jiwon tetap tak memberikan jawaban apapun pada kyuhyun, jiwin menutup rapat alasan kenapa siwon tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan nya tanpa alasan apapun.

Flashback end

"aku merindukan siwon hyung , aku merindukan nya teuki hyung , 3 bulan hyung 3 bulan, aku benar-benar menunggu kabar nya, aku menantikan nya hyung , kenapa siwon hyung tega kepadaku," isak kyuhyun

"aku benar-benar bodoh , aku bodoh hyung aku bodoh," tangis kyuhyun sembari memukul-mukul dada nya,

Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang kali ini bisa di bilang lepas kontrol , ini adalah puncak dari semua kesedihan yang kyuhyun pendam sendiri. Sedikit rasa bersalah menusuk relung hati leeteuk, dia merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang siwon pada kyuhyun, perang batin menyelimuti hati nya, di satu sisi dia telah memegang janji nya pada siwon untuk tak mengatakan alasannya meninggalkan kyuhyun tiba-tiba, namun ketika dirinya di hadapkan dengan kekacauan yang kyuhyun alami seakan dirinya tertampar, kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan , tak ada semangat hidup sekarang. Kejadian ini terbilang yang paling buruk yang kyuhyun alami ketika sebelum nya sungmin meninggalkan grup yang telah membesarkan nya selama hampir 10 tahun karena pernikahan nya dengan kim sa eun. Namun kali ini , kyuhyun harus kembali di hadapkan dengan keadaan yang lebih berat, siwon pergi tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas, tidak sebenarnya leeteuk tau alasan siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun, walau tak selamanya namun siwon melakukan ini demi kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuh kyuhyun merosot dalam pelukan nya , kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri , leeteuk panik , karena keadaan kyuhyun yang semakin buruk, leeteuk berteriak siapapun yang berada di dalam dorm mereka

Brakkk

Kangin membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun kasar ,

"hyung , kyuhyun kenapa," tanya kangin sembari mengangkat tubuh lemah kyuhyun ke atas ranjang ,

"wookie , tolong hubungi dokter lee , ppali ," seru heechul yang juga sangat panik melihat keadaan maknae super junior

.

Heechul membawa leeteuk ke dalam kamarnya , leeteuk tau jika saat ini heechul tengah marah terhadapnya , heechul tau jika leeteuk mengetahui semua alasan kenapa siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Plakk

Heechul menampar leeteuk

Leeteuk hanya diam , dia tau jika heechul tengah marah pada nya

"kau masih menyimpan alasan kenapa si brengsek choi siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja park !"

"sekarang kau lihat jika kyuhyun malah semakin terluka ! buka mata mu park kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti kyuhyun jika kau tak mengatakan tentang keadaan siwon yang tengah terbaring koma ! kau puas melihat seseorang tengah hancur di tengah persiapan debut solo nya !" teriak heechul penuh emosi

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

"jung soo ya , kau dengarkan aku , walau kau memegang janjimu pada siwon untuk tidak mengatakan kepada kyuhyun tentang kepergian nya yang tiba-tiba ke london untuk melakukan operasi tumor otak nya , namun kau harus tau jika di sini di antara kita ada seseorang yang tengah menanti kepastian kabar kekasihnya jung soo ya , jadi ku mohon , aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu , katakan sebenarnya tentang keadaan siwon sebenarnya pada kyuhyun !"

.

Heechul memandangi wajah pucat kyuhyun , yah walaupun dia di kenal kyuhyun sangat cuek kepadanya , namun di balik semua itu heechul sangat menyayangi kyuhyun.

"eeuuhhhhggg..." lenguh kyuhyun

"kyu .. kau sudah sadar," tanya heechul lembut

"chulli hyung , aku kenapa...?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit parau

Tiba-tiba leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar kyuhyun sembari membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan teh hangat

"kau kelelahan kyu , nah hyung akan menyuapimu , bukan kah kau selalu ingin di suapi oleh hyung hmm,," ucap heechul lembut

Mata kyuhyun kembali mengembun

"yakh ! jika kau kembali menangis hyung akan membakar semua koleksi psp mu sekarang juga !" ancam heechul agar kyuhyun tidak kembali menangis

Leeteuk membelai surai madu kyuhyun, mengusap air mata kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur turun

"berjanjilah pada hyung , kau tak akan menangis lagi setelah ini," kata heechul sembari menyuapkan bubur ke mulut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggeleng , dia tak sanggup berjanji

"wae kyu , kau serapuh ini hmm, kyuhyun yang hyung tau sangat kuat, kyuhyun yang kuat yang mampu menghadapi kesulitan hubungan nya di hadapan kedua orang tua kalian hingga kalian memperoleh restu mereka , tapi sekarang kau membuat hyung sedih," ucap heechul lembut

"ak-aku.. ," kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataan nya

"istirahatlah , 2 jam lagi kita akan pergii ke suatu tempat, jung soo sudah mengemas semua pakaian mu , dan jangan tanya kemana kami akan membawa mu pergi , istirahatlah kyu, hyung menyayangimu," ucap heechul kemudian di akhirnya dengan kecupan ringan di dahi kyuhyun

.

.

Flashback on

"berapa lama kau sudah menyembunyikan semua ini siwon ?" tanya leeteuk menuntut

"3 tahun hyung , aku benar-benar minta maaf ,"

Leeteuk menatap siwon yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit

"apa kyuhyun mengetahui semua ini?" tanya leeteuk lagi

"tidak , aku tak ingin membuat dia khawatir, aku akan merahasiakan semua ini darinya, aku akan diam-diam pergi hyung , aku ingin sembuh demi dirinya," jawab siwon tenang

"tidak siwon kau akan melukainya jika kau tak mengatakan alasanmu pergi, kau harusnya tau jika kyuhyun sangatlah rapuh !" bentak leeteuk marah

"hyung jebalyo .. hanya 6 bulan hyung , setelah itu aku akan kembali , hyung , aku sangat mencintainya , aku bahkan berniat untuk menjadikan nya milikku setelah pengobatan yang aku jalani, aku benar-benanr tak sanggup melihatnya khawatir tentang keadaanku, ku mohon hyung, berjanjilah padaku , hanya 6 bulan,"

Leeteuk akhirnya luluh , dia telah mengucap janjinya pada siwon ,

Flashback end

.

'london , apakah hyung ada disana sekarang ? lalu hyung sedang apa sekarang disana? Aku takut hyung , aku takut jika semua pikiranku itu hanya berbanding terbalik seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, hyung , aku harap aku benar-benar mendapatimu disana,' lirih kyuhyun di dalam hati

"maafkan hyung..." lirih leeteuk ketika melihat kyuhyun memandangi sebuah cincin yang selalu tersemat di jari manis kirinya

"hyung.. aniy...jangan seperti itu," jawab kyuhyun

"hyung ingin melihatmu kembali tertawa , berjanjilah pada hyung," ucap leeteuk

"aku.. tak bisa menjanjikan itu hyung , tapi aku akan mencobanya hyung" jawab kyuhyun di barengi senyum tipisnya

.

Mereka bertiga tiba di london , ketiga memilih untuk menaiki taxi dengan penyamaran yang benar-benar sangat rapat agar orang-orang yang mengenali mereka bertiga sebagai anggota super junior tak mengetahui kedatangan mereka.

Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di sebuah pelataran rumah sakit yang di dirikan oleh sebuah universitas tertua di london , harvard university hospital, rumah sakit yang didirikan khusus untuk menangani kanker dan tumor.

Deg

'ada apa ini,' tanya kyuhyun dalam hati

Hingga seseorang menghampiri mereka bertiga ,

"jiwon..."lirih kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melemas

"apa maksud semua ini," tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Jiwon tiba-tiba saja memeluknya , menangis tersedu

"maafkan aku oppa , maafkan aku," ucap jiwon

"aniy , tolong katakan semua dugaan ku salah, ku mohon katakan sesuatu..." tuntut siwon pada 3 orang di hadapan nya kini, air mata nya sudah tak bendung lagi

"maldo andwe , hyung .. siwon hyung , andwe , andwe,,,,,"

.

.

Eternal sunshine

Hyung , kau ingat ketika pertama kali aku membuka mataku setelah hampir satu bulan aku mengalami koma karena kecelakaan ku dulu. Yah orang pertama yang aku lihat adalah dirimu. Kau sangat bahagia hingga kau menangis , semua orang tau jika kau sangat anti memperlihatkan tangismu kepada siapapun bahkan kepada kedua orang tuamu. Gomawo kau menjaga ku kala itu hyung..

Hmm.. kenangan manis dimana perasaan yang tak patut tumbuh di hati kita masing , cinta itu yang kau katakan dulu sebelum akau benar-benar menyadari segala perasaan aneh yang singgah di dalam hatiku , dan kau mempertegas semua itu. Kau bilang ini bukan dosa karena cinta adalah sebuah takdir tuhan , hanya cinta itu tumbuh di antara kita , kita berdua adalah namja pilihan nya , katamu menenangkan aku.. dan aku percaya ...

Kita pernah mengalami hal yang sulit ketika kedua orang tua kita menentang hubungan tak wajar kita , bahkan aku sempat menyerah , namun kau selalu menguatkan aku , jika hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuat hari mereka luluh dengan perjuangan kita, dan kita membuktikan nya kita bisa..

Ah , kau ingat hyung , kita tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah taman di belakang universitas nasional hokaido , musim gugur 4 tahun yang lalu, yahh sangat indah disana , katamu musim gugur itu sangat cantik , sama sepertiku , aku merajuk yang benar saja aku ini tampan , namun lambat laun aku menyadari jika aku memang cantik , dan aku sempat mengajukan sebuah protes kepada tuhan kenapa tidak melahirkan aku sebagai wanita saja , jadi kau dan aku tak akan mengalami segala cobaan dan rintangan seperti ini, namun aku besyukur hyung aku bisa bersama dan berjuang dengan kau sampai akhir,

Cincin cartier ... kau tau jika harganya sangat mahal hyung , hampir melampaui setengah tahun gajiku di superjunior , namun kau dengan bangga nya menyematkan cincin mahal dengan berlian kecil yang kata mu yang yang membuat mahal cincin polos itu di jari manis kiri ku, kau seakan memberikan separuh dunia mu padaku, gomawo , aku akan mengenakan nya selama aku masih bernafas

Kau seperti sinar matahari abadi yang selalu hidup di dalam hatiku tak pernah berhenti untuk tak bersinar, Hyung ... walau kau mengingkari janjimu untuk terus berada disisiku , namun aku bersyukur karena kita pernah bersama selama 7 tahun , menghadapi semua nya bersama , kita akan bersama lagi kelak , entah kapan tuhan akan menjemputku , tapi aku akan menantikan semua itu dengan memberi tahukan kepada dunia jika cho kyuhyun adalah takdir choi siwon...

.

Kyuhyun mencium guci keramik berwarna hitam itu , sebelum meletakkan nya di sebuah lemari kaca,

"aku mencintaimu , tunggulah aku hyung ," lirih kyuhyun

"kyu kau siap untuk show case mu malam ini," tanya leeteuk

"hmm, aku siap , ne kkaja , kita berangkat,."

.

.

END

.

A/n :

Anyeong ... pertama ... author ingin ucapkan selamat untuk uri biased .. "CHOI KYUHYUN" kkk ... di gampar kyu seenaknya aja ganti marga dia...

Eternal sunshine .. entah crita ini nyambung apa gak dengan makna lagu itu sesungguh nya , author bener2 udah jatuh cinta sama salah satu lagu nya mommy yang itu .. tiba-tiba aja fantasi akan cerita itu muncul gitu aja. Mian jika daddy author buat sebagai dead chara... itu salah dari fantasi author kkkk.. / siwonest ... maafkan author/ kkkk

Cerita ini author persembahan untuk beberapa orang yang selalu nemenin author gosip entah itu di bbm,twitter ataupun IG this for u all , ang, there, kak qai , kak vira , kak anie , andra, shilla, mella.

Nah ... jangan lupa berikan review yaa , kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dg bahasa yang baik dan sopan . kita saling menghargai kan ? ^^

GBU all


End file.
